Criminal
by Loyn
Summary: Él es un criminal, pero no importa mientras su sonrisa sea solo para mi.


**_Holaaa a todas las personas que se crucen por aquí. no sa_ _bia si publicar este one shot, pero creo que de alguna manera quería hacerlo. Fue un regalo que le hice a la compañera de mis desvelos jajaja pero bueno disculpen pero no pude evitar meter un poco de mis otps aquí porque yo no soy kurooTsuki pero aqui esta._**

* * *

Cuando Kuroo le sonrió con su típica sonrisa ladina, Kei supo que no importaba si estaba perdido.

Se conocieron en un antro bastante concurrido de la ciudad, Tsukishima estaba acompañando a la bola de inadaptados de sus amigos era el que menos bebía y por ello el encargado de llevarlos sanos a casa.

Cuando sentado solo en una mesa perdido viendo a la nada, un chico pelinegro se acerco y se sentó frente a el, Tsukishima no pudo evitar verlo, iba vestido con unos jeans negros apretados, rotos en las rodillas, una camisa a cuadros roja desabotonada y de centro una camisa blanca.

El chico sin embargo no le prestaba ninguna atención así que el simplemente decidió ignorarlo, pasada casi media hora y viendo continuamente su reloj escucho de pronto una voz a su lado que lo llamaba.

-Hey chico de lentes.

El chico pelinegro al parecer había decidido prestarle atención. Aun así, Kei no respondió y decidió fingir que no le había escuchado.

\- ¿Chico de Lentes?

Esta vez le hablo mas alto y Tsukki actuó un sobresalto y respondió

\- ¿Ah? Disculpa, no se escucha muy bien aquí.

-Si, lo sé, por eso… ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la planta superior? Hay lugares en los que la música no se escucha tan alto.

Lo primero que vino a la mente de Tsukishima fue ¿Quién es este hombre? Y ¿con que confianza viene y me invita como si me conociera de toda la vida? Seguramente todo se reflejo en su rostro porque inmediatamente el chico reaccionó.

-Claro que eso es si quieres chico de lentes, no podría obligarte, no cualquiera tiene valor de tratar con completos desconocidos.

Una sonrisa socarrona se formo en el rostro de el pelinegro luego se dio la vuelta y mientras comenzaba a avanzar le dijo.

-Si no te da miedo puedes seguirme chico de lentes.

Si existía algo que hiciera a Tsukishima Kei enojarse era que lo retaran con sorna como pensando desde antes que no podría hacer algo determinado. No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando el lo estaba siguiendo.

Cuando llegaron a las mesas de la segunda planta. Él fue el primero en hablar.

-Mi nombre es Tetsurou Kuroo, un gusto que nos conozcamos. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Tsukishima Kei.

-Un gusto Tsukki, ¿Qué quieres beber?

* * *

Llevan una semana viéndose en el mismo lugar y Tsukishima aun no sabe porque el acepta volver, solo sabe que siente la necesidad de ver esa sonrisa y siempre insiste solo esta vez, mañana no volveré, pero el vuelve porque el quiere ver a ese pelinegro otra vez y el quiere verlo sonreír con esa sonrisa ladina que le mueve el mundo, y eso es lo que mas le molesta su vida ordenada se esta hiendo a la mierda en una semana por un gato negro.

Ese día cumplían exactamente una semana de verse por lo que a Kuroo se le ocurrió la idea de llevarlo a "su lugar secreto". Si bien la propuesta no era tan llamativa para él decidió que cualquier lugar era mejor que ese antro.

Salieron del lugar y de alguna manera no fue sorpresa para el encontrarse con una moto Kawasaki ninja 300 negra y a un Kuroo invitándolo a subirse mientras le ofrecía un casco.

\- ¿No va a ser molesto para mi? Esa moto es pequeña. – le dijo mientras tomaba el casco que le ofrecía.

-Mientras te pegues bien a mi, no va a haber ni un problema. – le respondió él mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta.

En respuesta Tsukishima se coloco el casco en la cabeza ignorándolo totalmente.

Tsukishima se había planteado la idea de agarrarse de la parte de atrás de la motocicleta, sin embargo, la opción más segura era la que menos le satisfacía. Al final decidió que prefería perder el orgullo unos minutos o unas horas antes que perderse la boda de su mejor amigo

Luego de asegurarse de que Kei estaba bien sujeto a él, Kuroo arranco.

Durante 10 minutos lo único que Kei pudo distinguir fueron pequeños manchones de luz y luego solo sombras que pasaban a su lado, habían salido de la zona urbana.

Con lo que para Kei fueron casi años después pero que en realidad fueron solo 5 minutos Kuroo se detuvo.

Habían llegado a un mirador que estaba en la montaña, toda la ciudad se veía desde allí a pesar de la belleza del lugar Kei no podía permitirse quedar cohibido por ello. Mientras se acercaba a la baranda para ver mejor comenzó a decir.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A caso estoy en una novela de John Green? Ahora vas a decirme que soy hermoso.

En ese momento cuando se giro para ver hacia atrás donde Kuroo, este tomo el rostro de Kei y primero beso su frente y luego hiso una línea de besos hasta llegar a su boca, cuando sus labios se unieron Kei respondió el beso como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo.

Su mente quedo en blanco y seguía el beso por instinto, aun así, cuando sus labios se separaron y unieron sus frentes con la respiración agitada y el pulso subiendo velozmente, Kei pensó que ese era el mejor beso que había dado en su vida y también el mejor que le habían dado.

Cuando Kuroo separo sus manos de su rostro, Kei no pudo contener las ganas de tomar una de ellas y luego entrelazaron los dedos y se quedaron mirando las luces de la ciudad sin decir una palabra.

* * *

Cuando cumplieron un mes de salir juntos no habían pasado en ningún momento de besos y algún que otro roce, no es que Kei fuese virgen, tampoco que tuviera miedo, pero él se preguntaba si saliendo con Kuroo seguiría teniendo el papel de versátil como lo fue en su anterior relación. Aunque realmente no es como si le importara.

Ese día decidió salir con amigos, su mejor amigo Yamaguchi se había comprometido con Yachi una compañera del trabajo era bastante amable y divertida, no tenia ningún problema con ella.

Fueron a un lugar nuevo, con fama por ser el mas activo de la ciudad en poco tiempo, cuando llegaron simplemente perdió la noción del tiempo, no se había divertido tanto con ellos en semanas. Luego de un rato sintió ganas de ir al baño, cuando se dirigía a hacia allá, vio que alguien parecido a Kuroo entraba antes que él.

Justo cuando el abrió la puerta escucho a alguien hablando se detuvo por instinto, el lugar comenzaba en un pasillo lo que evitaba que lo vieran y escucho lo que decía.

-Lo lamento amigo, pero debiste pensarlo mejor al meterte con esa chica, no es nada personal. Solo es trabajo. – seguido de un disparo. Luego otro, y otro mas.

Se quedo helado y no conseguía moverse de la puerta.

Cuando la persona que había disparado doblo por el pasillo de la salida y vio su rostro fue como si todos sus sistemas se reiniciaran de golpe y a causa de ello comenzó a hiperventilar, mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe evitando la mirada de aquel…

Asesino.

Cuando llego con sus amigos, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso, ellos le preguntaron que ¿que pasaba?

No respondió nada y comenzó a temblar.

Su mejor amigo fue el primero en reaccionar y le abrazo. Luego les dijo a los demás que si querían quedarse que lo hicieran que él lo llevaría a casa. Sus amigos lo sabían, el único que sabía cómo tratar correctamente con Kei es Tadashi

En el trayecto en el auto de Tsukki a su departamento, Yamaguchi no le dijo nada.

Nada más llegar Tadashi saco las llaves del auto y junto a ellas estaban las del departamento.

Cuando entraron, Kei se dio cuenta de su alrededor se sintió seguro y comenzó a llorar aun con pequeños temblores recorriendo su cuerpo, miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente ¿cómo había acabado así? El ni siquiera vio nada.

Pero lo escucho, escucho el sonido del disparo y su mente le estaba jugando sucio, pues llegaba a imaginarse le reacción del cuerpo de la víctima al recibir el pequeño proyectil en su cuerpo.

Se imaginó la sangre salpicando y el sonido viscoso que seguramente produjo aquello.

Pero lo que más terror le causaba era la cara del asesino, aquellos ojos dorados brillando con la luz del baño y su cabello negro con eso mechones que cubrían parte su rostro, su mirada vacía y su sonrisa, no como la sonrisa que le dedicaba a él, era más una mueca. Una mueca maligna digna de un asesino a sangre fría.

Tadashi lo guio a su cama, lo metió en ella como si de un niño se tratara, y le arropo luego de ello se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Se veía en sus ojos lo preocupado que estaba. Kei simplemente veía a la nada y su mente se encargaba de rebobinar una y otra vez el sonido de los disparos y luego la cara de la persona a la que se había permitido amar doblando en el pasillo.

Cuando su mejor amigo consiguió hacer que se durmiera, no tardo en despertar a altas horas de la noche sudoroso y asustado.

* * *

A una semana del suceso no había salido de casa ni una vez, sabía que Yamaguchi lo perdonaría sin rechistar los primeros días, pero ahora simplemente estaba ignorando los golpes que sonaban en su puerta y las amenazas de derribar la puerta de parte del idiota de Kageyama.

En primer lugar, que demonios hacia ese idiota allí, se supone que él se había enlistado en el servicio militar.

Además, no es como si se tratara de una película no se podía derribar puertas como si fueran sillas.

Un estruendoso sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos y allí estaban los ojos azules que alguna vez había amado.

* * *

Tres años antes.

Su relación había pasado de ser un delicioso pastel de fresa a ser la más aberrante cosa hecha.

Ellos siempre peleaban no era nada nuevo, pero al principio ellos peleaban por que no sabían comunicar sus incomodidades y todo terminaba cuando un Kageyama hacia puchero le daba la espalda y le decía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo,

-Aun así, te amo.

Y entonces Kei recordaba por que habían decidido vivir juntos y por qué se amaban.

Todo cambio de pronto y sus peleas ya no eran más así, comenzaron a ser crueles uno con el otro, a tratarse mal y a guardar rencor, un día Tobio salió azotando la puerta del lugar al que un día habían llamado hogar, gritándole.

-Acabemos con esto, ni tú me amas, ni… ni yo te amo. No tiene sentido que sigamos así.

Y se fue y el no supo que responder, porque el si lo quería, porque el si lo amaba.

Espero durante un mes, a que el volviera un día a disculparse, a decirle que simplemente estaba enojado o que simplemente lo llamara. Pero no paso. Y entonces el envió su ropa por paquetería a la casa de su madre. Y vendió el departamento que habían comprado juntos. Deposito el dinero en la cuenta de Kageyama.

Tiempo después se enteró que él se había enlistado en el servicio militar.

Para tener 19 eran chicos bastante maduros, en su país el servicio militar es totalmente opcional, aun así, Kageyama se enlisto y no volvió a saber de el en 3 años.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacen?

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú?! Tsukki no sé qué sea lo que te paso ese día, pero debes volver a la vida, ¡hay personas a tu alrededor personas que se preocupan por ti!

Tsukishima lo sabía, él sabía que sus amigos estaban preocupados por el, esos chicos a los que les tomo años convencerlo de que ellos no lo abandonarían, que ellos de verdad entendían el significado de la palabra amistad.

Kageyama por otro lado estaba impasible, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. Pero para Kei que lo conocía bien, podía percibir en sus ojos esa pisca de preocupación sincera esa que el jamás va a saber ocultar, aunque se dedicara a ello.

Pero Kei no era de los que perdonaba, o de los que daba segundas oportunidades. No a las personas que no amaba y el ya no amaba a Tobio.

El… él estaba enamorado de Kuroo, y sin importar que, él debía tener la explicación de esa persona para estar seguro de que la decisión que iba a tomar por consiguiente fuera la correcta.

El vio los ojos de Yamaguchi y vio en ella la confianza y la determinación que necesitaba para seguir con esto. Le dio un abrazo de esos que ellos nunca se daban. Y se puso de pie busco su celular en la cómoda más alta de la cocina que era donde lo había metido después de que el aparato no dejara de sonar, en la desesperación que sentía olvido que era mucho más sencillo apagarlo.

Tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Tadashi.

Y casi 100 de Kuroo.

¿es si quiera eso posible?

Tsukishima marco el número, no había sonado ni una vez cuando le respondió.

\- ¡Kei!

La desesperación con la que pronuncio su nombre, hiso que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

-vamos a vernos en el mirador a las 8:00 Pm mañana.

Y cortó, no espero respuesta.

No es que simplemente de un momento a otro se hubiera dado cuenta de todo, llevaba analizándolo toda la semana, una y otra vez le dolía porque el realmente amaba a Kuroo. Pero no fue sino hasta que vio a Kageyama que estuvo totalmente seguro.

No quería alejarse de Kuroo como lo hizo con Kageyama y esperaba una explicación lo suficientemente buena para calmarlo, no a él si no a su conciencia que le gritaba por todas partes que lo que él estaba haciendo esta no solo mal si no que era una locura total.

Justo a las 7:00 salió de su casa, decidió tomar el autobús y luego caminar un tramo por un sendero que acortaba el camino si ibas caminando. Cuando fue con Kuroo fue por otra ruta hecha para vehículos.

Si bien se sentía preocupado, tenía una clase de pelea interna por decidir si eran nervios o emoción el segundo sentimiento que lo estaba apresando.

Cuando llego, lo primero que vio fue la moto aparcada en una orilla y luego la silueta de Kuroo reclinada sobre el barandal.

Por un segundo y de golpe volvió a su memoria aquel fatídico momento en el que Kuroo doblaba por el pasillo volviéndolo lo que ahora era a sus ojos. Un asesino.

Después de recuperar la cordura se acercó en silencio y cuando estuvo a la distancia suficiente se aclaró la garganta, para llamar su atención, cuando él se dio vuelta, Kei a causa de la oscuridad del lugar no pudo distinguir lo que pasaba por sus ojos o que estaría expresando con su cara.

Después de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos le dijo.

-No voy a repetir esto otra vez así que escucha bien, venia aquí dispuesto a decirte que me dieras una explicación a que me aclararas las cosas… pero… no puedo, si escucho más con respecto a ese tema simplemente voy a volverme loco, así que fingiremos por al menos un par de semanas que eso no paso ¿está bien?, porque por mas cursi y por mas aterrador que parezca sé que no vas a hacerme daño y sé que le único lugar en el que puedo encontrar un refugio es en tus brazos aunque también es el lugar que me ha hecho tener pesadillas a lo largo de la semana.

-entiendo.

-Bien.

Kuroo se quedó quieto esperando alguna reacción algún intento de acercarse de parte de su pareja, aunque él quería acercarse no podía, tenía miedo de hacer un movimiento en falso y que todo se fuese al carajo.

\- ¿te puedo abrazar?

A Kei aquello le tomó por sorpresa no la pregunta si no el sonido tan lastimero que producía su voz. Aun así, se mantuvo en silencio.

-Kei, sé que tienes miedo, es entendible, pero yo también estoy asustado no porque le puedes decir a alguien, de todas maneras, todos en el bajo mundo saben quién soy que hago incluyendo a la policía. Me preocupa que, me probaste que no eres lo que creía, eh vivido con esto siempre las dos anteriores parejas que eh tenido sabían quién era y me eh mantenido a raya saliendo con personas que están en la misma situación que yo, pero ese día simplemente te vi allí sentado en silencio viendo a la nada y no pude resistir sentarme a tu lado y cuando me ignoraste maldición eres la primera persona que me ignora. Y ahora que volviste la manera en que te estas tomando esto como si fuese algo que puede pasarle a cualquiera.

-Es porque es algo que puede pasarle a cualquiera Kuroo.

-Tú no eres cualquiera Tsukki.

* * *

A un mes de que se reconciliaran y a dos de estar saliendo, todo ha mejorado, para Kei aún es difícil entender cómo funcionan las cosas para Kuroo, pero se mantiene en la línea no quiere preguntar, pero sabe que va a haber un punto en el que va a necesitar saber porque Kuroo tiene que salir los jueves y los sábados a la misma hora porque él no puede llamarlo esos días. Así que cuando se reúnen en su casa el lunes y están sentados juntos viendo el partido de vóley con sus pies sobre las piernas de Kuroo, se decide a preguntar.

-Kuroo ¿puedes contarme que es lo que de verdad haces?

Ve como de pronto Kuroo se tensa en su sitio, pero en un segundo se relaja.

-Sabía que no te aguantarías para siempre, somos una organización llamada _la hermandad de la sombra_ , varios venimos de _la sociedad del_ _loto blanco_ esta era o es aun parte de la policía, los que pertenecemos a la hermandad somos renegados y escoria o algo parecido a un así somos lo mejor de lo mejor cuando de matar se trata y-

-disculpa que te interrumpa, pero si son lo mejor de lo mejor como es que yo te descubrí tuviste suerte de que fui yo, y no alguien más.

\- en realidad no, no fue suerte nadie más iba a entrar a ese baño nadie a menos que no supiera que pasaba. Ese día que me encontraste, la mayoría de personas que había en los alrededores del baño eran mis aliados, por eso me sorprendió tanto que tu estuvieras allí, luego mi bro me explico que fue porque pensaron que tú ya lo sabias.

\- ¿tu bro?

-en eso estaba

 _La hermandad de la sombra es la organización contraria a la sociedad del loto blanco, se encargan de matar a los enemigos de las compañías que los contratan, eliminar competencia y mantener la paz o algo parecido a esta en sus territorios, pueden ser vistos por algunos como unos asesinos a sangre fría y para que negarlo eso son. La sociedad del loto blanco es una sociedad aliada con la policía por ello todos los que ellos fichan como sus enemigos quedan fuera de las listas policiales y su identidad es borrada como si jamas ubiese existido, allí entran la hermandad, aunque muchos creen que nos hacen un favor, en realidad limpian el camino para matarnos con tan solo vernos, puedes reconocer a un miembro de la hermandad de la sombra de dos formas, que el te lo diga, o que seas del loto blanco._

 _Todo entre los del loto blanco y los hermanos es diferente. Nosotros somomos libres de mostrar emoción, de liberarnos y divertirnos y esas cosas hasta de fingir que tenemos vidas normales entre nosotros, en cambio ellos nos cazan, están dedicados a ello._

-ultimamente estamos teniendo muchas bajas, al parecer hay un nuevo miembro.

-wow…

-Eso es todo lo que diras?

-es solo que… ¿como es que todo eso pasa mientras yo llevo una vida normal?.

-así funciona el mundo, además agradezco que hayas preguntado hasta ahora porque antes no hubiera podido decirte nada.

-¿porque?

-bueno mis amigos tenían que asegurarse de que eras de confianza.

-¿Qué?

-¿quieres conocerlos?

-Bueno…

No estaba seguro de porque había aceptado, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, después de una hora de viaje en moto, comenzó a reducir la velocidad y a doblar por callejones a los que Tsukishima no entraría solo, aunque lo hicieran millonario.

Llegaron a un lugar que tenía un rotulo de enorme en el que relucía en luces de neón rosa "Bar dulces sueños"

Cuando entro, Tsukishima se sintió tan desubicado entre aquellas personas con cuerpo y rostro que asustarían hasta al idiota de su ex. Sin embargo, no era a ese lugar al que se dirigían, salieron por la puerta trasera del bar y luego entraron en otro callejón caminaron unos metros y se encontró con un callejón aparentemente sin salida frente a la pared había un basurero enorme, Kuroo lo empujo y encontraron un camino de bajada, por el que entraron unos cuantos metros más, luego se encontró frente a una puerta de acero nada acorde al lugar que se veía abandonado,

Junto a la puerta había una pequeña pantalla, Kuroo presiono en un orden que al parecer el entendía y por los sonidos que producía la pantalla podía deducir que era código morse. (aca el código -.- ..- .-. - - -.- . -. / -.- / -.- ..- .-. - - .- -.- .- / .-. ..- .-.. . ... .-.-. )

-¿No es demasiado largo?

-No te preocupes acostumbramos jugar con los códigos y al parecer es el turno de molestar a mi bro y a mi.

\- ¿Qué dice?

-eh…

-está bien no tienes que decirme.

Luego de eso la puerta se abrió y entraron en una habitación oscura con otra puerta esta solo se abrió cuando Kuroo coloco su mano en ella. Toda la puerta se volvió transparente y desapareció.

Justo frente a ellos apareció una sala iluminada con luces amarillas y poco a poco comenzó a distinguir mesas y sillones en los que había grupos de amigos charlando amenamente.

Justo al centro del sitio había una mesa en la que había cinco chicos uno de ellos muy ruidoso en cuanto la puerta se abrió volteo a verlos y Kuroo y el prácticamente corrieron a abrazarse.

\- ¡Bro!

\- ¡Bro!

\- ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos?

Cuando Kei se acercó a la mesa pudo distinguir a un chico jugando en una Nintendo switch que se suponía aún no había salido a la venta, con el cabello un poco por encima de la barbilla y de color rubio, aunque con un poco de negro en la parte superior, no parecía mostrar atención a lo que pasaba a pesar del bullicio que se tenían. También estaba otro chico, con el cabello corto y los ojos rasgados y unas cejas tan negras como su cabello y la forma de su cara le daba cierto aire de delicadeza peligrosa, era tan guapo que Kei se sintió ofendido por alguna razón, el otro chico fue el más fácil de identificar por su campante mohicano rubio y al final una chica que al parecer estaba bastante hambrienta porque no paraba de comer lo que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Kei te presento a mi pandilla- Kuroo se puso a reírse por un chiste que al parecer era muy gracioso, aunque solo para él y su bro.

-mmm

-este guapo hombre de aquí es mi bro, su nombre es Bokuto. Ese asocial de allí con la switch es mi mejor amigo, Kenma, el otro asocial pelinegro el que está junto a él es Akaashi, el del corte de mal gusto es Taketora y le chica que come y no se llena es Yukie.

-Un gusto conocerl-

No había terminado de hablar cuando Kenma se puso de pie camino hasta ponerse a la par del luego levanto la mirada y cuando lo vio a los ojos, vio que con su mirada parecía decirle " _si le haces daño, mueres" no_ se sintió como una amenaza de celos fue más bien como un hermano protegiendo a su hermana. Después de eso salió del lugar y como si ello fuese una señal el chico al que Kei le pareció guapo, Akaashi se puso de pie también y salió no sin antes acercarse a él y colocarse a su lado justo como Kenma si bien su mirada ya decía muchas cosas el aun así dijo lo que Kei ya sentía que todos pensaban.

-Que te quede claro Kuroo, si algo malo pasa y el loto blanco nos descubre, voy a hacerte mucho daño.

Y aunque las palabras iban dirigidas a Kuroo, Tsukki sabía que eran para él.

Kuroo inmediatamente frunció el ceño le dijo que se quedara allí con Bokuto y que el volvía en un segundo.

-Lo lamento por eso chico de lentes.

-me llamo Tsukishima.

-lo lamento por eso Tsukishima. Sé que probablemente Kuroo no te lo ha dicho y que no planea decírtelo así que lo voy a hacer yo. Ya ha pasado un año, pero, Kuroo y Akaashi fueron pareja durante tres años así que no es algo que se supere de un día para otro. Sé que Kuroo dice que hay varios del loto aquí, pero en realidad solo son el, Kenma y Akaashi pasaron todo el problema de ser llamados traidores y escoria juntos y también la destrucción de su base militar y el matar a los que antes fueron sus compañeros todo lo pasaron juntos. Como amigos al principio, pero en el tiempo Kuroo al igual que yo no enamoramos de Akaashi, mi bro a diferencia de mí no se guardó nada y fue el primero en confesarse. No tuve el valor de decir nada así que durante tres años vi como ellos dos eran felices juntos. un día en una misión que se nos encomendó a Akaashi y a mí, Akaashi casi muere a causa de un imbécil que sabía de su relación con Kuroo, también fue compañero de ellos en el loto blanco por ello a Akaashi le costó un poco más hacerle daño y termino en hospitalizado casi un mes. Después de eso simplemente se acabó. Kuroo asumió toda la culpa, y se alejó de Akaashi, no solo por eso si no porque yo cometí el error de gritar en la sala de emergencias "sálvelo es la persona que amo" Kuroo en ningún momento se molestó conmigo al contrario ha intentado animarme a que intente algo con Akaashi, pero yo sé que no va a existir nadie en la vida de Akaashi que llene el vacío que Kuroo dejo en ella.

Kei no se cree lo que está escuchando, siente como si esta cayendo en la madriguera del conejo blanco, pero en lugar de chocar con cosas está chocando con momentos de la vida pasada de Kuroo que lo marcaron a él y a las personas a su alrededor. El espiral eterno de las memorias, los momentos nostálgicos y el sabor a fresa de los labios de Kuroo después de comer un pastel. Ahora entiende a Akaashi y al contrario de molestarse con él sabe que el reaccionaria de la misma manera si hubiese vivido lo mismo con Kageyama pues aún le duele que se mandara al diablo todo lo que pasaron juntos. le duele, pero no se lamenta.

-Y con respecto a Kenma, no te preocupes por él. Simplemente trata de proteger a Kuroo, así como Kuroo lo protege a él.

Cuando Kuroo regresa Kei siente un amor diferente ahora que sabe un pedacito de su vida y lo que seguramente le costó superar esas cosas siente al igual que Kenma la necesidad de protegerlo.

* * *

Nada es perfecto eternamente, si las cosas no comienzan a ir mal entonces son destruidas por razones del exterior.

A seis meses de conocerlos a todos él ha seguido con su vida junto a Kuroo como si el submundo no existiera. Hasta que un día mientras ven una película infantil, a Kuroo le cae un mensaje que dicta su sentencia.

 _Eres el siguiente, no te había visto cometer errores en años, pero ahora, caíste en la trampa en la que yo también caí. Nos veremos pronto. Idiota._

Cuando lee la palabra final lo recuerda, hace una semana el llevo a Kuroo a la fiesta de compromiso de su mejor amigo. Recuerda ver la cara de Kuroo ponerse pálida cuando saludo Kageyama. Ahora al leer el mensaje tenía sentido Kuroo está acostumbrado a que Kei lea sus mensajes siempre le pide que los lea en vos alta. Pero esta vez lo lamento.

-Kei… yo…

-Lo supiste desde que lo viste ¿verdad? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- ¡De Kageyama!

\- ¿porque supones que es el?

-viví con ese imbécil desde que tengo 18 y fuimos pareja desde los 17, ¡se identificarlo!

-no quería preocuparte, creí que él no se daría cuenta.

\- ¿creíste que él no se daría cuenta? Tú mismo dijiste que es como si ellos fuesen detectores de miembros de la hermandad.

Después de quedarse en silencio por varios minutos Kuroo se puso de pie tomo su celular y se dirige a la puerta

-lo lamento Kei, pero esto acaba aquí.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Kei se puso de pie inmediatamente y le tomo por el brazo antes de que saliera.

-Tu no vas a venir a mi vida a descontrolarlo todo y de un día para otro, dejarme. No vas a dejarme solo porque tengas miedo, ni porque quieras protegerme. ¡Entiende! ¡Desde ese día en el que decidí vernos después del incidente en el baño, sabía que algo así podía pasar así que no vas a venir ya de pronto dejarme porque así no funcionamos nosotros! ¡¿ok?!

Cuando termino de hablar Kuroo lo beso como no lo había besado antes, lo beso con la desesperación de que tal vez el final estaba cerca y este no era el final de una relación era el final de su vida. No es que Kuroo se rindiera es que él sabía que la posibilidad de escapar de él era, muy pocas todos los chicos que entraban en la mira de el "rey" morían y los que lograban sobrevivir no volvían a ser los mismos y esos que sobrevivían eran de la elite, de lo más alto de la elite.

Poco a poco Kuroo comenzó a subir el tono del beso y luego en medio de ello tomo a Kei de la cintura y Kei sabiendo lo que eso significaba enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Kuroo. Él lo cargo a la cama dejándolo suavemente sobre ella.

Poco a poco las prendas fueron cayendo al suelo, quitando una por una como si ello también le brindara placer. Tan lentamente que Kei por un segundo pensó que sería eterno. Una línea de besos desde su cuello hasta su vientre y luego de regreso. Saboreándolo como si quisiera hacerlo eterno.

* * *

Cuando despertó en la mañana se sentía adolorido, Kuroo había sido especialmente duro esta vez, como si quisiera borrar algo de su cuerpo. Tal vez la mención e Kageyama tenía algo que ver. Cuando recupero por completo su conciencia se puso de pie de un brinco y lo más rápido que pudo se puso el primer bóxer que encontró y salió de su habitación. Sintió como si volviera a la vida al ver a Kuroo preparando el desayuno. Este se acerca el y sin una palabra lo abrazo por la espalda haciendo que Kuroo le dedicara una sonrisa.

El teléfono sonó de pronto y él se apresuró a contestar.

\- ¿hola?

\- ¿Tsukishima?

\- ¿Bokuto?

-Tsukishima esta Kuroo contigo?

-SI está aquí ¿por qué?

-Salgan de allí me escuchas salgan de allí ¡ya mismo!

Y corto, si algo había aprendido conviviendo con ellos es que ese tipo de cosas no se tomaban a broma.

-Kuroo, hay que irnos.

Kuroo entendió en seguida, Tsukishima simplemente se cambió y cuando estaba por salir Kuroo lo detuvo.

\- ¿no llevas nada?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Lamento decir esto Kei, pero media vez cruces esa puerta no vamos a volver, no hay vuelta atrás.

Kei lo sabía, pero quería creer por un segundo que no sería así. Le pidió a Kuroo que hiciera una pequeña maleta y que buscara su pasaporte mientras el hacía algo.

En el tiempo en el que Kuroo se encargó de hacer sus maletas. Kei escribió una carta para su madre no tenía valor de llamarla y decirle cuál sería su destino.

En el momento en el que llegaron al primer piso justo después de que ellos salieran del lugar unos tipos vestidos en trajes grises todos con la mirada fría se bajaron de una camioneta negra, entraron al lugar y al final justo cuando Kei volteo a ver atrás lo vio.

Kageyama estaba parado frente a la puerta viendo en su dirección y su mirada lo decía todo no era divertido sin jugar se notaba en su rostro.

Era la promesa de que era la única vez que los iba a dejar escapar porque así era más divertido para él.

Kuroo se subió a la moto, y justo después el. Luego de ello Tsukki no supo más solo se aferró la espalda de Kuroo y cerró los ojos estaba tan agotado para ser apenas las 9 de la mañana.

Recordó la primera vez que se vieron y también su primer beso, ¿acaso esto era una estúpida novela? Tenía que pensar en cómo iban a salir de esto, pero en lugar de eso el simplemente quería recordar cada momento juntos.

Luego de casi cuatro horas de viaje, se dio cuenta de que hace un buen rato estaban viajando en el tramo boscoso que hay entre una ciudad y otra, después doblaron varias veces como si se dirigiesen a un campamento y llegaron a una cabaña. El pelinegro detuvo la moto, Kei entendió y se bajó. Luego Kuroo llevo la moto a la parte trasera minutos después volvió.

-este es el lugar pactado para cuando tienen que darte una reasignación de emergencia. Entremos.

ya adentro Kei descubrió que, aunque el lugar parecía viejo era solo para ocultar el lugar, el sitio estaba bien cuidado y la única habitación limpia, la cama parecía ser nueva.

No habían hablado mucho y no es como si hubiese mucho que decir. Llegadas las 9 de la noche Kuroo y el simplemente se rindieron. Decidieron intentar dormir se metieron en la cama y se abrazaron. Minutos después Kuroo escucho ruidos afuera, sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Kei, ¿tu estas dispuesto a perder la vida por mí?

-Creí que eso se notaba.

-eso es bueno chico de lentes.

Y Kuroo le sonrió, Kei también lo había oído y también sabía lo que eso significaba, Cuando Kuroo le sonrió con su típica sonrisa ladina, Kei supo que no importaba si estaba perdido.

* * *

Unos días después a kilómetros de allí, una mujer que estaba de luto recibió una carta. Con todo el valor del mundo se las arregló para abrir la carta.

 _Mamá las posibilidades de que yo esté vivo cuando leas esto son casi nulas, sé que quieres explicaciones y que la que yo puedo darte no es la que quieres, pero así son las cosas, aunque duela._

 _mamá estoy enamorado de un criminal Y este tipo de amor No es racional, es físico_  
 _Mamá por favor no llores Estaré bien Aun Con todas las razones No puedo negarlo,_  
 _Amo al tipo._

 _Él es un miembro de una organización secreta Es un asesino solo por trabajo Ese hombre es un espía e impredecible No tiene conciencia No tiene ninguna._  
 _Todo lo que se, debo dejarlo ir._

 _Discúlpame con Yamaguchi, por no poder ir a su boda y dile que no se deprima y que no se aleje de Yachi para calmar su dolor. Dile a los chicos que lo siento y dile a Akiteru que lo amo, así como te amo a ti._

 _Atte.: Tsukishima Kei._

* * *

 ** _por si se lo preguntan: si, esta basado en la canción de britney spears jajajajaja pero no pude resistirme les agradezco a las que llegaron hasta aqiui y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. la clave que sale en morse si dice algo por si les interesa saber xD busquen la traducción ustedes mismos._**

 ** _con amor Loyn._**


End file.
